


Following The Woman I Love To Paris To Tell Her I Love Her

by Emz2684



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz2684/pseuds/Emz2684
Summary: Olivia and Noah are in Disney Land Paris for 2 weeks when Peter Stone turns up after following her to tell her that he has feelings for her and he loves her and has done for the past year and a half.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Peter Stone
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Olivia is on her way to fetch Noah from school because it is his last day for 2 weeks, she is taking him to Disney Land Paris for 2 weeks which he has been so excited about and hasn't stopped going on about it. She has told her team and Dodds so now she is at his school waiting for him to come out. At 3pm he comes out straight away comes over to his mom who carries his bag for him then they head home. When they get home she switches the TV on for him and leaves him watch what he wants while she checks the luggage and puts them by the door and puts their passports and tickets in her bag so she knows where they are.

They have dinner of spaghetti and meatballs then ice cream for dessert afterwards, once everything is cleaned up she takes Noah for his bath but only gives him a quick one tonight then she puts his pj's on tucks him in to bed with a bedtime story, she only gets to 3 page and he is asleep so she kisses his forehead and quietly comes out closing the door to as she does.

She sits on her bed and texts Peter saying" I hope you will enjoy your 2 weeks off Peter I won't be in town for 2 weeks myself but if you need to talk or if you just want to talk you can text or ring me I'm always here for you but if I don't here from you then I will see you when I come back to work bye Liv". She puts her phone on to charge then climbs in to bed watching TV for a little bit, she gets a message from Cassidy asking if he can come over". She says" no we are over and have been for a while why are you still trying I'm in bed now me and Noah are going away tomorrow so we have to be up early just leave me alone to live my life and you go find someone else who wants you because I sure as hell don't don't text me or ring me leave me alone".

After a while nothing comes through which she is so happy about she just sits there thinking" I just wishe that Peter would text her or ring me I really like him a lot I suppose I will just have to and see if he contacts me while I'm away which I really hope he does because I have feelings for him I love him". She turns the light off sets 3 alarms to make sure they get up lies down gets comfy before falling to sleep excited about her and Noah going on holiday to Disney Land.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Olivia and Noah are on the plane the next day on their way to Disney Land for 2 weeks Noah is super excited he can't wait to get there and to see everything Disney. While their on the plane Olivia is on her I pad while Noah is watching a movie they have on to keep the children occupied for the flight. 

*************************************

4 hours later and their in their hotel room at the hotel Nickleodean which Noah is so loving because of the pools and slides they have he says"mommy can we go down to the pools please please". Olivia says" okay and put your trunks on while I get my swim suit on sweet boy".

When their at the pools Noah goes running off to play but Olivia sits down and makes sure she can still see him as well as getting drinks for her and him. She gets her phone out and sends a message to Peter saying" hi I hope your enjoying your time off I text you yesterday but did the hear anything from you I hope your alright text or ring me if you want to talk or if you just want me I'm there for you I really like you Peter I have feelings for you I hope that if or when I say this to you face to face I can tell you properly and that you feel the same well have a nice break hope to hear from you Liv xx". She puts her phone away and enjoys her day and enjoys watching Noah.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Olivia wakes the next morning she hears the TV she gets out of the bed puts her robe on opens the bedroom door and when she sees Noah sitting watching cartoons. She says" hi sweet boy did you have a nice sleep she asks him". As she walks over and sits on the sofa next to him Noah says" yes mommy can we have breakfast now that you are awake and up". Olivia strokes his face and says" sure sweetie how about we get dressed then go and gave breakfast some where then we can go exploring the 5 different water parks does that sound alrught". Noah nods before rushing over to go ready ready as Olivia follows as well.

*********************************************

Peter walks in to SVU the only one that is there is Fin so he says" Fin can you tell me where Olivia and Noah have gone please she did text me to tell me that they were going away but she didn't tell me where they were going I want to tell her that I love her and I'm in love with her and that I afore Noah and I want the 3 of us to be together do you think she would mind you telling me and Di you think she would mind me just turning up to where they are". Fin says" no she won't mind on both accounts and she loves you to Peter and she is in love with you as well and I know Noah adores you as well and he keeps asking for you so here you are Olivia has took Noah to Disney Land Paris for 2 weeks they are staying at the Nickleodeon hotel". After talking to Fin Peter leaves SVU and books a flight to Paris then he heads off home to pack for 2 weeks.

**********************************************

Olivia and Noah have had breakfast and are now getting their passes for the 5 different water parks for them to go in to for the next few hours. So far Noah is loving being at Disney Land with his mom because they both are having a lot of fun.

The next couple of hours went really fast and now their heading back to their hotel and their room. As they get back in their room Olivia gets clothes for Noah then tells" him to go have a shower" after she gets it on the right temperature for him, when Noah has showered and is dressed he comes out puts cartoons back on while his mom goes and has her shower. When Olivia is still in the shower the is a knock on the door so Noah goes to the door and says" who is it". Peter says" Noah it is Peter ask your mom if I can come in please". Noah walks to the bathroom door and shouts through" mommy Peter is at the hotel room door can I let him in". Olivia doesn't say anything at first because she is shocked that he is herd but then she smiles and says" yes Noah you can let him in then tell him I will be out in a few minutes okay". Okay mommy". So Noah opens the door and flings himself in to Peter's arms who then carries him in in one arm as he pulls his suitcase with his other hand shutting the door with his hip.

Olivia comes out of the bathroom dressed with her hair done she walks in to the room sees Noah and Peter watching the cartoons that Noah had on she says" Peter". He looks at her and says" hey Liv" they both stare at each other as Liv says" so how did you know where we were then and I have sent you a few text message". Peter walks up to Liv takes her hands in his and says" I know Liv I haven't been ignoring you I promise and I found out where you were off Fin then I booked a flight and then came straight here from the Airport with my suitcase so I can tell you I love you Olivia Benson I'm in love with you". Olivia smiles moves closer to Peter and says" I love you to Peter I'm in love with you as well I have been for sometime now". They get interrupted before they can say anything else to each other by Noah asking" can they go for dinner now and can Peter come with them". Olivia says" yes we can go now and yes of course Peter is coming with us he is staying with us here in our room and he is here with us for the next 2 weeks and when we go home we will be seeing Peter a lot lot lot more". So Peter leaves his suitcase in the bedroom Olivia is sleeping in then as their leaving Olivia says" tonight when Noah is asleep I want you I want you to make love to me and show and tell me how much you love me and I will do the same I love you Peter and I'm glad you are here". Trevor strokes her cheek takes her hand and says" I love you to Liv and I'm glad I came here now as well".

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Noah holds on to Olivia and Peter hands as they walk and decide where they want to go for dinner together now that Peter is there with them. Noah says" mommy, Peter can we go for burgers with fries and milkshakes please that is what I want for dinner". Olivia looks at Peter who smiles and nods as Olivia says" yes sure sweetie we can go for burgers now". When they have found a burger restaurant they walk in and Peter says" come on then Noah find us a family table for us to sit together" Noah looks around then he finds one in a booth so he leads his mom and Peter over he climbs in first and says" I want to sit between you both". Olivia sits one side of him and Peter sits the other, they all pick up the menus and look trough then as Peter says" so Noah what are you having then".Noah says" I want the cheese burger and fries with chocolate milkshake please then can I have some doughnuts for pudding" Peter says" yes after you have eat all your dinner. So Peter goes up to order all their meals and drinks gives them their table number and goes back to Liv and Noah to wait for their food.

********************************************

4 hours later and their walking back to their hotel with Noah asleep in Peter's arms Olivia watches them thinking this is what I have always wanted the man I love and a family" . She looks over to them again and says" you okay carrying him Peter". Peter says" yes Liv I'm find he is not heavy at all and we are nearly back at the hotel and our room I'm fine I promise". They take the lift up to their floor when they get to the room Olivia uses the key card to open Peter walks in and Olivia follows him closing the door they carry Noah to his bedroom where they both get him changed to his pj's they kiss him good night tuck him in then close the door too as they leave. Once they step out Olivia pushes Peter up against the wall leans in closer to him runs her tongue over his lips then takes his one lip between her teeth age nips at it which causes Peter to grunt then she pupils back and says" I want you Peter I love you I can't wait any longer". Peter gets off the wall and says" I love you to Liv and I want you to I can't wait any more either". He takes her hand and pulls her with him so they rush in to their bedroom where they shut the door as Olivia starts undoing his shirt.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Now, kiss me" Peter smirked and kissed her passionately before pulling her with him as they lay on the bed where she kissed down his neck, biting gently, soothing with her tongue. He groaned. "Oh, Liv."

Olivia smiled. "Feel good?" She asked, her hips moving over his. "Mm, judging by how hard you are I'm gonna say yes," she bit her bottom lip.

Peter groaned and pulled her down for another kiss. He gripped her ass as she moved over him. He broke the kiss. "God, baby. You're so sexy."

She smiled and sat up straight, taking her dress off over her head, feeling his lips wrap around her nipple. She scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah, Peter. Oh, that feels so good." She moaned, her hips still moving into his, her back arching, her head thrown back. "Mm, baby!" She looked down at him as he says" god your stunning"

Olivia smiled and felt his hands on her back. "You're pretty amazing yourself." He ran his hands up her torso, massaging her breasts. "More," her eyes shone and she moaned.

She got up and pushed her pants and panties down, looking at him. "I want you naked, and I want you to make love to me Peter, Romantic, passionate, loving love making. Please," she whispered and saw him sit up. She pulled his shirt over his head. She felt his mouth on her nipples, one at a time. "Oh, Peter," she whispered. "Mm." She felt his fingers graze her clit. She spread her legs slightly and pushed him back, kissing him softly. "I want you, Peter."

He watched her as she pulled his pants and boxers off. He held her hips as she climbed on top of him. "Liv, 

She nodded. "Please, make love to me, Peter" She felt him slowly push into her. She moaned and arched her back. "Oh, so good, baby." She felt him start to move and she moaned, scratching at his back.

He pulled her leg around his waist, moving into her with a little more force, but keeping his pace slow, looking deeply into her eyes. "Olivia," he groaned, resting his forehead against hers.

Olivia arched her back. "Don't stop, Peter. God, don't ever stop!" She gasped and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He hit a sweet spot inside of her and she broke the kiss, letting out a loud moan. "Right there! Oh God, right there!" She gasped and felt his fingers start to rub her clit. "Come with me Peter. Please. Come in my pussy!" She begged, arching her back.

Peter grunted. "Oh, God. I'm so close. Come on baby, I'm right there. Come for me and I'm going to fall over that edge with you."

She gasped, and felt her muscles contract around him. "Oh, Peter" She felt his release inside her and she fell back into the bed, panting. "Oh my God," she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

Olivia smiled and curled up next to him. "Mm. God I needed that I love you Peter so much". Peter smiles and says" I love you too Liv and I love Noah as well you and him are everything to me". They stay curled up together in bed just being together in bed in Paris.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They were enjoying their holiday especially now that Peter is there with them when Disney Paris are celebrating the anniversary of it’s opening. Noah oved the daytime entertainment and all the rides and the different themes that they have like Buzz Lightyear Laser Blast and Tower of Terror.

On the evening their was party too all the children were given little glasses of brightly coloured fruit juices by the waiters as Peter and Olivia had a alcohol cocktail of their own. They enjoyed a beautiful dinner which they enjoyed a lot they were lead outside along with the other guests to watch the fireworks. Peter wraps his arm around Olivia as she puts her head on his shoulder and he says" are you happy Liv". Liv wraps her arm around Peter leans in closer to him and says" yes because I have you and Noah and your here with us I love you both so much". Peter says" I love you two as well".

**********************************************

2 hours later when Olivia and Peter finally managed to drag Noah away from the party and the fire work display as he couldn't keep his eyes open. He leaned in to Peter and yawned as they waited for the lift.

Olivia opened the door to their hotel room and they all went in. Peter says" go get your pyjamas on and we will be right in in a minute to tuck you in”. Noah nodded and yawned loudly, “I don't think I want a story tonigh will you just tuck me in?”

Yes that is fine” Olivia said as she ran her hand through his hair, “I'll get changed as will Peter while you're cleaning your teeth and then we will be all ready to tuck you in". “Okay” Noah smiled as he sleepily made his way into his bedroom.

They both got changed then came in Noah's room where they watched him climb up the ladder on the bunk bedhe put her hand on his back as he climbed the ladder to the top bunk and get under the covers as Olivia says" comfy?” Noah nodded, eyelids already closing, “okay” she ran her hand over his hair before kissing his head, “sweet dreams my sweet boy we will see you in the morning". Peter kissed his forehead before leading Olivia out.

Olivia and Peter were settled in bed, limbs entwined beneath the covers as they laid in the darkness, he reached out to stroke Olivia's cheek with the back of his hand. Olivia reached for Peter's hand gently stroking his hand with her fingers.

There lying in comfortable silence, both holding each other close and both happy to keep sharing kisses in the darkness until Peter spoke again saying" how would you feel if I spend the day just me and Noah one day and you could go to the spa centre that is if you dont mind mind” he whispered, “I think Noah would really like that a lot and no I don't mind at all I love you and Noah loves you your part of our family so yes I would love for you to spend the day just you and him". Peter says" thank you I love you too and Noah".

Peter and Olivia shared one a last kiss, before deciding for them to try and get some sleep as Olivia snuggled into Peter with a smile on her face as she felt Peter rest his hand on her hip as they both drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After seeing Olivia off to the spa Peter and Noah have been and walked around the resort after Peter let Noah choose which route to take. They have walked for over an hour and now Noah began to complain that he was hot did they head back, stopping at a drinks place to get them both a drink.

After leaving Noah to get changed in to his swim trunks on his own before going to get changed himself.

By the time Noah came back out of his room at the hotel Peter was changed himself so he checked to make sure they had everything. As Noah says" can we go now?”. Peter nodded

They get to the pool and put their things on two sunloungers. Noah points excitedly to his armbands as Peter stepped into the pool and says" if you want you can leave your armbands off in here as long as I am in with you” he told him

“Really?” Noah asked, grinning when Peter nodded and bounding into the water, heading straight over for the fountain in the furthest corner of the small pool, Peter glad to see that, although the water deepened, it never came higher than his waist.

“Can we go under there?” Noah pointed to the large tomato shaped water fountain Peter looks and says" yes sure come on then buddy" Noah giggled in excitement as he went under the water to stand under it with Peter.

**********************************************

Peter and Noah spent a good 3 hours in the pool playing with the floating toys and going on different slides along with all diffetent water fountains and water sprays they had there.

Noah really didn't want to leave there at all not even to go back to their room but he had to after Peter told him that they need to go see his mommy and once Peter told him that they can come again before going home even bring his mom Noah got out and they headed back to their room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Peter, Olivia and Noah had a lazy morning, nobody bothering to change out of their pyjamas after coming home late flight the Airport they’d all finished eating and they made their way into the living room where they played games and lego together until just after 11.

“I could do with going to the shop, getting a few things for dinner” Olivia said, “do you both want to get dressed and come with me? We might even stop off at the park on the way.” Peter and Noah both agreed.

“I'm going to get dressed?”

“Okay” Peter said as he ruffled his head.

"Are we ready?” Olivia asked as she came out of the bedroom.

“We are” Peter nodded, smiling as she watched Peter help Noah with his shoes.

“Let’s go then” Peter slipped on his jacket.

They strolled leisurely towards the park, Noah a next to them chatting happily.

Olivia settled on a bench once they were at the playground, unable to stop smiling as she watched Peter as he helped Noah up onto the climbing frame, Peter obviously enjoying being with Noah as much as he was enjoying having him with them.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked as Olivia as she looked over to where he was already pushing Noah on the swings.

“Of course” she smiled looking at Peter and seeing him raise his eyebrow.

“Come on Darling” Olivia encouraged Noah as he lagged behind, “I know you’re tired but we’re nearly home, if I could carry you then I would but I’ve got my hands full” she tried to explain. The planned fifteen minutes in the park on the way to the shops had turned into almost an hour and it was obvious that Noah was struggling with the walk home and Peter was carrying the shopping as well.

Neither adult was surprised when after the short walk back home Noah curled up on the sofa and fell asleep.

“now how about I go and make you and I a cuppa once I’ve put the shopping away.”

“Are you sure?”

Peter nodded, “certain, and if you’re lucky, I might even bring you some cake with your cuppa”

Olivia laughed, “you’re too good to me” she chuckled.

Peter winked cheekily as he went back to putting the shopping away, “nothing more than I think you deserve.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Do you want to go to the farm?”

Noah says" yes can we go and see all the animals" Olivia nodded along with Peter.

A proud smile was on Noah's face as he was in charge of leading them to see the animals as they walked out of the entrance building into the farm.

Olivia nodded when Peter turned to ask if they were ready to move on, taking Noah's outstretched hand as they walked over to the next animals.

They spent a while stroking the cows before the cows wandered back off to the rest of the herd and the family moved on, Noah getting excited when they found the farmer with a small herd of goats, letting children hand feed them. Noah giggled as the goat licked the food from his hand.

They walked over to the stables next, the horses excited to get the attention from all the children there even Noah was happy to, with Peter and Olivia's help, strokes the horses noses, “look” Noah smiled when two cats, one tabby and one black, appeared from one of the empty stables and walked towards them, “cats.”

“Oh wow” Olivia smiled, “do you think they're friends with the horses?”

Noah thought for a moment before he nodded decisively, “horsey like cats.”

They spent a while stroking the horses, and the cats, before feeding some chickens, they found themselves in the farm’s cafe, making the most of the good weather by sitting on one of the tables overlooking the duck pond to eat their lunch once all their hands had been washed thoroughly.

Olivia watched Peter and Noah with a smile before she gets brought out of her thoughts by Noah putting his hand on her arm.

“Sorry, what?”  
“Are you okay?” Peter asked  
“Yeah” Olivia smiled, “are you?”

“We’re all finished” Noah told Olivia, “Peter said we can go and feed the ducks when you're done.”

Olivia picked up the last bite of her sandwich and popped it in her mouth, washing it down with the last of her water. “I'm done”

Peter let Noah walk a few steps ahead of them . “Are you okay?” he asked quietly.

Olivia smiled and nodded, leaning over to kiss Peter’s cheek, “I was just thinking about how lucky Noah and I are to have you.

Olivia smiled and briefly let her head fall onto Peter's shoulder as they walked, “we are happy with you were a family and that is I have ever wanted".

Peter kissed Olivia’s temple, “I'm glad to hear it I am happy with the 2 of you as well and yes we are a family.”

They walked slowly around the duck pond,  
“do you want to go and feed the ducks with Olivia, Cam and me?” Noah nods and says" yes please".

After they spend a while feeing the ducks they restart their walk as reach the building that housed the smaller animals, Noah taking Olivia's hand when he ask's to see the rabbits.

They spent a while there, Noah loving the rabbits and guinea pigs.

Eventually however, Peter and Olivia reluctantly told the Noah it was time to go, Olivia and Peter both hold Noah's hands.

“Look” mommy and Peter Noah pointed to a black labrador by the counter, “a doggy.”

“That's right” Olivia smiled, “would you like me to ask the man if you can stroke the doggy?” Noah nodded and Olivia walked him over, asking the man stood behind the counter if Noah could stroke the dog.

“Of course” he smiled as he looked at Noah, “it was good of you to ask. He's a soft old thing, he does like to lick people though so just watch out for that.”

Olivia smiled as Noah crouched down, gently stroking the dog’s head, “nice Doggy.”

“He is” the man smiled, “his name’s Benji, he used to work on the farm but he's getting old now so he keeps me company in the shop instead.”

Noah giggled as Benji flicked out his tongue, trying to lick his hand, his tail thumping happily against the ground at the attention he was getting, “he soft.”  
Benji’s owner giving Noah some treats to feed the excited dog.

Noah walking with Olivia and Peter with a soft dog in his arm.

When they got to Peter's Noah was asleep in Peter's bed as Olivia sat on the sofa as Peter went to make them both a drink, coming back a few minutes later to find Olivia curled up with a blanket over her as she lies on his sofa she opens it asking for Peter to join her which he does ones the drinks are on the coffee table.

Peter smiled and kissed Olivia gently, “do you fancy fish and chips for tea once Noah is awake?”

“Yeah” Olivia nodded, “I’ll go if you want?”

Peter shook his head, “my treat” he whispered, “but we don’t need to worry about that now, we’ll let Noah sleep for a bit first.”

“Does that mean I’ve got you all to myself for now?” Olivia smirked cheekily, her hands moving to Peter's hips as she pulled him closer.

Peter kissed at Olivia’s lips as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again , “it looks like you have.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

While Peter had to pop in to his office to catch up on some work Olivia took Noah for a walk around the shops and the park to have some mother-son time. She enjoyed special outings with him.

They stopped a bakery where they had a slice of cake and then they were just looking around different shops. As Olivia and Noah continued their walk, she spotted an aminal shop and got an idea.

" Noah I have an idea".  
They headed towards the store and in the window, there was a kitten curled up. It was a little grey kitten with a cute pink nose.

" Oh! Mummy look!" Noah got excited. Olivia smiled.

"Let's go take a look, shall we?" Olivia said.

Noah hurried right inside and they greeted the shop owner. Noah stared at the sleeping kitten.

" I'd like to know if that kitten is for sale?" Olivia asked.

" She is. Would your son like to hold her?" The shopkeeper asked. Olivia looked down at her son and he nodded quickly.

He smiled and grabbed the little thing and laid it in his arms. The kitten began purring and Noah giggled in delight. " She's the last one left. I'd say they are both taken with one another." He said.

Olivia smiled and agreed and bought some supplies before heading back over to her son.

" Mummy do we have to put her back? I don't want to." He sniffled.

" Oh Noah, don't cry, darling boy. She's coming with us! She's yours to keep." Olivia replied as she wiped his tears.

" Mine?! She's mine? Oh, I will love her so much! I think I'll call her Button."Noah replied with a huge grin on his face. Olivia knew Noah and the kitten had already bonded.

" That's a cute name." Olivia said as she rubbed the kitten's little head. The kitten was content in Noah's arms but purred when Olivia rubbed her. She would be a perfect fit for their little family.

They left the store and headed home so they could get the newest addition to the Stone household settled before Peter arrived home from a long afternoon at the office.

As Peter shut the door, something shook him from his thoughts. He heard giggles coming from the living room. He was surprised to find the source of the laughter was coming from Olivia and Noah who were sitting on the floor playing with a kitten? He rolled his eyes and smiled at the sight.

The kitten was chasing a stick that Noah was waving in front of her.

" What do we have here?" Peter said, finally announcing his presence.

" Peter! LOOK! Mummy bought me a cat! Her name is Button!" Noah squealed as he lifted the little thing up.

Peter kneeled and took a seat beside Olivia on the floor. He smiled at the ball of fluff in Noah's arms.

" Welcome to the family, Button." Peter said with a grin. Olivia leaned into him. " Please don't be mad. He needed a friend." Olivia pouted.

Peter kissed her temple softly and held her close. " I could never be mad at you, love." he whispered.

After enjoying a delicious dinner all 3 of them and reading Noah a bedtime story. Both Peter and Olivia spent the rest of their evening curled up against one another, enjoying the peace and quiet until they fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 17

Peter and Olivia were at his apartment on Saturday night Noah was at a sleep over with one of his friends. Peter and Olivia were sitting playing cards.

"Hit me."

Peter raised his eyebrow teasingly and laid down on his side, his head propped up by his arm. "Are you sure?"

The bed shifted like a wave as Olivia tucked her knees under her body and looked down. Her lips curled up in a nervous smile and she bobbed her head in response. She lifted her eyes and met Peter's smirk. "Yes," she said defiantly. "Hit me." He pushed a card across the thick, light bronze silk comforter. Her fingers brushed over his as she covered the card and his hand with hers. "Thank you," she said softly as she pulled the card back and turned the corner up. "Damn," she muttered. "Twenty three."

"The blouse." Peter snickered as she flicked the card back at him.

Olivia stuck her tongue out at him and kneeled up on the bed. With a teasing smile and an arched eyebrow, she gently pulled up the bottom of her patchwork smock top. Peter grinned as the smooth and lightly tanned skin of her stomach peeked out from under the rising fabric. She giggled and pulled the shirt over her head and let if flutter to the floor.

"Now we're getting somewhere," he muttered as he dealt each of them two new cards. He lifted the corner of the face down card and glanced at it. He heard Olivia sigh and he looked back up at her. Her blue eyes drew intensity from her navy blue bra as she glared down at the cards in front of her. "Problems?"

"Not at all," she answered sweetly, the glare fading away. She looked at him expectantly and smiled. "I'm standing."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he teased.

Olivia leaned forward, affording him a full shot of her cleavage. "Positive."

He shrugged nonchalantly and flipped over his cards. "Nineteen."

She nodded and met his eyes. "That is impressive-"

"The bra-"

"-but so is twenty." Olivia smile turned smug as she flipped over her set of cards. "Read 'em and weep, darling." She sang along with the song softly in French as Peter sat up and pulled off his collared suit shirt.

"You're a showoff," he mumbled as he let his feet hang off the foot of the bed.

"Oh," Olivia scoffed playfully as she crawled across the bed and into his lap. She caressed the side of his face and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Poor Peter." She giggled as his arms wrapped around her waist and his hands traveled up her back to the clasp of her bra. "And you're naughty," she whispered in his ear.

"It was your idea to play 'Strip Blackjack'," he reminded her.

"Only because I don't know how to play 'Strip Poker'…and that was your idea."

"That's right. It was." She missed his grin as her head fell back and his lips fondled the fragrant skin of neck. "Delicious," he whispered, his faint breath tickling her flesh.

Olivia reached behind her to push Peter's hands away from the clasp. She leaned back up as his lips fell away from the side of her neck. "Deal."

He passed two cards to each of them, pulling the excess pile next to them. His eyes continued to watch her over the top of his pair as she took another card. The words to the song fell from her lips softly as she shifted in his lap and considered her hand. He reached up and traced the thin strap of the bra that hugged her shoulder and down to her breast. His hand cupped the soft mound of flesh gently before he gave it a slight squeeze. Her arm tightened around his neck and she bit her lip as his mouth found the swell of her breast.

"Oh God," she gasped as he pulled down the satin material of her bra cup. The cards fell from her hand as he pulled her closer to him and captured her nipple in between his lips. Her fingers wove through the hair on the back of his head as tongue and teeth created a counterpoint as they alternately teased her.

When Peter heard her breath run shallow and come out in a rasp, his eyes looked up as he trailed kisses away from her breast and up her to her throat again. "I've got," he managed to say in between kisses, "seventeen."

A slight groan escaped from her lips as the cool air from the fan hit her exposed breast and chased away the warmth that Peter showered it with a moment ago. "Fifteen," she gasped.

As they reached jointly for the bra clasp, their fingers knocking together, he smirked at her. "You had all those cards and only a fifteen?"

Olivia shrugged as Peter slid the straps off her and pulled the satin away from her body. His arms wrapped around her, replacing the cool she felt as his fingers trailed up the smooth expanse of her bare back. "So it goes," she whispered as she pushed herself off his lap.

"Where are you going?"

She turned away and looked back, a brilliant smile flashing over her shoulder. "Nowhere." Her head rolled back and her hips swayed as she hummed along with the jaunty beat of the music. She unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down. The wide flares fell to the ground in a heap as she kicked them off. She pulled the hairclipd out of her hair and shook her head as the dark hair tumbled around her shoulders.

The amusement rang out from his eyes as he sat silently and watched as she removed the matching satin and lace trimmed panties. He grabbed her swaying hips and pulled her to him gently. The lips met briefly before she pulled away and whispered teasingly, "You're a tad bit overdressed."

Peter looked into her eyes and conceded her point by leaning back on his elbows and grinning broadly. She smiled and leaned over him, her lips and tongue trailing down his chest. Her hands braced his arms down as she blew a soft stream of air over the skin that met the waistband of his pants.

She smirked wickedly as he shifted uncomfortably her fingers unwound from his arms and moved down his body, nimbly undoing the button on his suit pants. She slid further down his body and clenched her pearly white teeth around the metal hook of the zipper.

He balled his hands into fists and sighed as her head bent over his fly, her hair fanning out across the flesh of his waist. The zipper buzzed softly open as she moved off his body and kneeled before him. His eyes managed to focus on her, pulling off his socks.

Olivia glanced up at him as she grabbed the hem of his pants, tugging them gently off his body. He raised his hips as the crisp material whistled over legs before falling into her waiting hands. She pushed his pants aside and stood up. "Only thing left," she said softly as she climbed back onto the bed and kneeled over him, "is this." She reached out and snapped back the elastic band of his boxer shorts.

Peter pulled his legs back and kneeled up in front of her. "They're all yours, Liv." He smirked as she tucked her fingers inside the waistband and wrapped them tightly around it. She pushed the boxers down and leaned against him as his hands grabbed hold of her hips.

The boxers pooled around his knees as he pulled Olivia flush against him, her breasts flattening against his chest. "You…," he whispered as his finger traced a path from her hairline to her jawbone.

"Me?" Her eyes closed as he nuzzled the side of her face and her arms rested heavily around his neck. She gasped softly as she felt him spreading her legs with his and grabbed his shoulders tightly as entered her. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as the now familiar feeling of him coursed within her. She wrapped her arms around his back, her fingers streaking pink trails of friction across his skin.

His arms locked underneath her arms and splayed against her shoulder blades. His cheek rested against hers and the sound of her heavy breathing rushed past his ear, disrupted by her gasping plea, "Harder, Peter-" His name caught in her throat as he obliged her wish and increased his speed.

She moaned loudly, the noise echoing throughout the bedroom. He watched her eyes glint when he crushed his lips against hers. Sharing air now, her moan was swallowed by him as he continued to thrust his hips into her. Her lips burned red when she broke away, her forehead resting against his and her pants falling on his lips. Her long moan ended in a gasp as she shuttered and narrowed her eyes.

Her moan rumbled in his ears, sending him over the edge as she collapsed against him. "God Olivia," he groaned as he clenched her shoulders, leaving behind deep red imprints in her unblemished skin. Her back glistened with sweat and her hair stuck heavily to the back of her neck. He gathered her hair to the side her back shuddered with heaving breaths.

Cradling Olivia in his arms, Peter yanked the comforter up and laid her back against the pillows. The sheets were cool on her back and she closed her eyes as kicked the cover sheet down to the foot of the bed and wrapped his arm around her. Her heart pounded in her ears and she felt Peter's hand run through her hair. As he kissed her temple, the pounding died off and the flames in the pit of her stomach cooled. She struggled to open her eyes as she mumbled, "Peter?"

His thigh brushed against hers as he hushed her and pulled her deeper into his embrace. "Just rest, Liv."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After Peter and Olivia had finished their wine after dinner white burgundy. Peter had a driver pick them up and asked if she'd like to come back to his for a nightcap. "The driver will drive you home after," he'd told her, she noded so they got in the car.

The drive to Peter's had been quiet and lovely as Peter put his hand on top of hers. She looked at him and gave a soft smile before lacing her fingers in with his.   
The sweetness of just holding Olivia's hand was enough to bring him to his knees.

She held his hand as they walked up to the front door of his apartment after the car had parked and Peter had opened the car door for her. She only let go of his hand so he could unlock the door. When they sat on the sofa with a scotch each they went back to holding hands.

One of Peter's neighbours knocked his door but he shouted " I'm busy" Olivia looked over to him and says" why did you do that for".

Peter leaned in a bit closer. "Because I'd very much like to kiss you and be alone with my girlfriend seeing as how Lucy has Noah tonight and tomorrow, and I didn't think we needed to have an audience."

It was Olivia who closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his and wrapping her arms around his neck.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Peter and Olivia were still on the couch he caressed her face and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful," he whispered and leaned in and kissed her softly.

Olivia let out a moan at the contact, resting her hand on his cheek, moving closer to him. As close as she could be without being in his lap or straddling him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and smiled as she felt their tongues massaging one another. Her free hand gripped his shirt, keeping him close, only breaking the kiss when she needed air. "I forgot how much just kissing you makes me feel special" she bit her bottom lip. "I love kissing you." She chuckled and looked into his eyes.

Peter kissed her softly. "You are the most special woman in the world, Liv. Never forget that," he whispered, leaning forward and kissing her again, more passionately this time, not looking to escalate, but needing to put every feeling for Olivia he had into the kiss. Lips, tongues meshed as they continued kissing.

She needed to be closer, she lay back and pulled him on top of her, letting out a breathy moan as he kissed her neck. "Oh yeah Peter babe," she smiled and pulled him to her lips and kissed him again, scratching the nape of his neck.

His hand ran over her lower torso, over her shirt. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.

Olivia smiles and says"I love you, Peter Stone so much, and i'm happy that i have a man who loves me with snd my son every fiber of his being. She smiled and adjusted underneath him so she was more comfortable.

Peter caressed her face as she pushed him up and straddled him. "Kiss me," she whispered. "And don't ever stop loving me," she rested her forehead against his.

He held her, running his thumb over her lips. "Never," he whispered, pulling her in for a kiss, one hand on the back of her neck and head, the other in the middle of her back. His tongue moved over her lips, and passed them when she opened her mouth to him. They went on kissing, stopping only for air, then finding each other's lips again for what seemed like forever, but by the time they pulled away the last time, panting, only about an hour had passed.

Olivia smirked and rolled off him to lie down and she pulled him with her where they lay together and kissed passionately.

Peter ran his hands over her torso, massaging her breasts. "I love you, baby," he whispered and held her tight to his body. "I can't keep my hands off you," he whispered and ran his hands over her legs. "Every inch of you turns me on."

She pulled him close and kissed him " I love you to babe always I don't want you to keep your hands of me ever".


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Where's Peter?" Noah asked, her dark eyes bright as he looked at his mum.

"Parking the car," Olivia said. "Don't worry, he'll catch up. You only have little legs." he giggled delightfully as Olivia held her son hand tightly. Sure enough within a minute or two, Peter appeared, smiling at them. He kissed Olivia briefly and ruffled Noah's hair.

"Peter!"

"Hello buddy," he said, handing him the bread bag, as they were off to feed the ducks, one of Noah's favourite things to do. Olivis felt Noah dragging on her arm towards the lake in the middle of the park. He knew where he was going all to well. Olivia couldn't get a word in until they'd reached the water, and Noah leaned up against the railings, already breaking bits of bread off. She knew well enough that he wasn't to go wandering away from them, so Peter and Olivia sat on the waiting bench and watched Noah feed the ducks. His childish joy was wonderful to watch and it didn't get old. Olivia smiled at him as Peter reached for her hand and squeezed gently.

Peter reached for Olivia and kissed her neck gently and too erotically for a public place. She shivered and not from the wind.

"Mommy look! Swans!" Olivia smiled as Noah saw two white elegant birds drifting towards him on the water.

"You're worried," Peter stated.

"No, I'm thinking," she said honestly. Peter took her hand again, and didn't let go.

"Are you wondering how to tell me that you want us to try for a baby and your also wondering how you can ask me to move in with you both?" Peter asked conversationally.

"What?"

"Are you wondering…"

"I heard you, I just can't believe what you said," she breathed. "I'm not sure," She wanted another child but nothing happened.

"I thought… I thought you wanted a baby with me," she said.

"No, I do," he said forcefully, tearing his eyes away from Noah to look at him. "I really do," he added, seeing the doubt in her eyes. "I'm scared. To take incase we do try but nothing happens She sighed heavily. "It's better to live in hope, then to be told a firm no. I… couldn't bear the disappointment Peter. That's why I look so scared."

"Oh Olivia," he said quietly. He never got any further because Noah jumped on his lap, pouting at him. "What's wrong buddy?"

"They've taken all the bread," he said. Noah knew how this went and before Peter could even say a word, he'd reached into his jacket pocket and got the two slices of bread that Noah had held back on purpose. Breadcrumbs were found in every jacket he owned now. "Thank you Peter!" Noah darted off to the water again and kept throwing the bread to the ducks, his happy laughing sounding wonderful through the cold air of the morning.

"So you're not unhappy?" Harry asked.

"No," she said. "Why do you think I kept Noah's baby clothes if I didn't want another child? And his cot? And all the blankets and other paraphernalia that comes with a baby. I want another child, and I want one with you. I don't want to get my hopes up. That's why I look so upset Peter."

"I understand," he said. And he honestly did. I

"Don't worry, its all going to be fine."

"I know that," Olivia said with a smile. "I have you." Peter smiled back at her warmly. Noah jumped on Olivia's lap and she stroked his hair. "And I have you too," Olivia said.

"Mommy?"

"You're a good boy Noah" Olivia said. She smiled.

"I like ducks."

"We're not having a pet duck, you've already got your cat at home," Peter said firmly. Noah pouted.

"Come on sweet boy, lets go home."

"Okay," Noah said. He hoped up and skipped ahead of them happily. Peter put his hand on Olivia's and says" and my answer is yes I will move in with you both I love you both very much are you happy babe?"

"Very I love you to." She smiled at him before they walked off, following Noah through the park.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

He's still sleeping."

Olivia pauses in drying her hair, turning towards the door. She smiles as Peter pushes it shut with a soft click, his lips curling in a soft smile, before crossing the room towards her. His feet are silent as they pad across the hardwood and she feels the mattress dip behind her as he settles on the bed.

"He typically sleeps the entire night now."

He looks sheepishly at her once before reaching a hand out for the towel. Passing it over, she shifts closer as he reaches up and gently starts rubbing the terry cloth over her damp hair. It's still early; just going on nine; but Olivia has been keeping long hours.

They're quiet as he finishes drying her hair, both enjoying the ordinariness of the moment.

As he finishes, he moves to drop the towel to the floor and Olivia scooches closer, settling against his bare chest when he leans against the headboard. He's dressed in a loose pair of gray sleep pants and loving how Olivia looks clad only in its matching shirt.

Fingers tracing his chest, Olivia relishes the warmth and solidness of him really being here with them.

"I didn't come into the bath expecting that." His voice is soft as his hand moves slowly up and down her back.

"I know you didn't." She pauses, turning her face to his. "Peter, You may not have planned it but I did."

Her face is red as he looks down at her but her eyes are clear and twinkling with happiness.  
He smiles, leaning down to kiss her soundly. Downstairs the clock chimes and Peter lifts his head to glance at the clock.

"We should get to sleep if you're planning on dragging taking me to the market in town tomorrow morning."

"You'll enjoy it." she says, smiling as she pushes herself away from him to stand.

"I'm sure I'll love walking a mile to town in the summer heat." Standing, Peter watches as she moves around the bed to pull down the duvet.

They both slide between the sheets. Settling on her side, Olivia smiles as Peter turns towards her, his hand sliding under the pillow as he looks at her.

"It's not too bad at 9. We'll be home before the worst of it sets in." Shifting closer, she slides her hand under the pillow to grip his.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

He's standing in a quiet corner of the book shop, Noah by his left arm as he browses the different books. It's mid-morning and the book shop is their last stop of the day; Olivia wanting to pick up a few children's books to read with Noah as well as something new for herself.

Olivia is stopped looking by Noah " asking if he can choose a book by himself". Liv says" yes but don't go to far where me or Peter can not see you please".

" Okay Mommy."

A few hours later and Noah nods off to sleep curled on a blanket in the middle of the lounge floor. Peter sits on the sofa, head leaning back against the cushions as he enjoys the peace and quiet.

In the kitchen, he can hear Olivia pottering around, preparing Lamb for their dinner.

Peter has his own plans for the evening.

As the rain beats against the house window, he stands and stretches. Glancing once more at Noah, he turns towards the kitchen and pads across the wooden floor. Stepping into the doorway, he watches as Olivia chops vegetables on the wooden butcher block, her body swaying to the music quietly playing from the CD player on the counter as she sings along.

"I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held onto. I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you. (Lifehouse)"

As she lies the knife on the block, he steps behind her, wrapping his arms round her waist. Chin resting on her shoulder, he nuzzles her neck slightly as she jumps in surprise.

"Peter!"  
"Hmm. You smell good."

Her head lolling to the side as his lips press behind her ear.

"Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete. I'll take your invitation. You take all of me now. (Lifehouse)"

Spinning her around, he pulls her back with him to the middle of the floor and starts moving to the slow melody of the music. As the song builds, he spins her around one before dancing around the room.

I'm living for the only thing I know. I'm running and not quite sure where to go. And I don't know what I'm diving into. Just hanging by a moment here with you. There's nothing else to lose. There's nothing else to find. There's nothing in the world, that can change my mind. I'm desperate for changing, I'm starving for truth. I'm closer to where I started. I'm chasing after you. (Lifehouse)"

By the time the track changes, Olivia is half laughing, half crying and Peter pulls her close. Mouth against her ear, he whispers, "I'm living for the only thing I know."

Head turning, she meets his eyes and her own voice a whisper, she says, "I love you."

"Good thing I love you too."

Smiling, he steps back, his arms still on her waist.


End file.
